Operation Switching Bodies
by dragonfire onna
Summary: [ON HOLD] Kagome thinks Inuyasha is annoying, Inuyasha thinks Kagome's a wench, and Souta just DOESN'T think when he asks God for help in this situation. Souta just hopes that opposites DO attract... InuKag
1. Souta's Wish

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second Inuyasha fic, and my third altogether, so don't feel the need to be nice when reviewing, alright? Critiques are ALWAYS welcomed and looked over. Anyways, this idea popped into my head and I thought it was sorta cute!! Hope you like it, because I think it's original…at least I haven't read one where Souta and Kagome switch bodies…so enjoy! And REVIEW please!!

**************************************************

**Operation Switching Bodies**

By: _dragon fire onna_

Chapter One: Souta's Situation

            "Kagome! Where are my shoes?" Souta called into the kitchen where his older sister Kagome was eating her burnt-toast breakfast again. Souta darted through the semi-small kitchen and up the stairs to his messy room.

            "Souta hurry it up already, will you? I've got my final exam today in Math and I haven't got all day to do it! Stupid dog-breath Inuyasha had sworn he'd terrorize the people here if I didn't get back to feudal Japan before noon . . . " Kagome muttered, taking a sip of her tea before standing up and pulling on her white coat. To her, this was stupid. Inuyasha had no right to order her around . . . she'd even go so far to say that he was blackmailing her.

            "But I can't find my _shoes!_"

            "Did you look under your bed?" Kagome frowned when Souta appeared before her out of breath. "Souta! We've got to go, _now!_  We can't wait any longer! This exam is suppose to take almost all day and I've only got half a day to do it!"

            "But—"

            "Did you look in the living room by the T.V? I saw—" Kagome began, but Souta was already out of sight again. She sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with Souta. He was a good child and all but he was just as tiring and energetic as Inuyasha was annoying. That was an analogy if ever she heard one.

            "Found them!" he bellowed from the living room. He rounded the corner and came to a halt bellow Kagome. There he sat and quickly pushed his feet into the shoes. "Alright, I'm ready," he announced, popping back up like a daisy in the springtime.

            "Great!" They ran out the door and hopped into Kagome's car. She didn't hesitate before starting the car this time, even though she had only gotten her license the day before. There was no time for that now . . . 

            "Hey! Where d'ya think you're going?" came a most unflattering voice. Kagome stepped on the pedal, but Inuyasha had already landed on the hood of the car. "We've got shard-hunting today!" Kagome rolled down the window and swatted Inuyasha with her hand.

            "Get off my car! I just got it yesterday!" She stepped out of the car and growled at Inuyasha. "Get off now! Let me go take my exam, then I'll go back with you!" Inuyasha snorted.

            "You ain't goin' anywhere unless it's with me!" he yelled, crossing his arms and refusing to move from atop of her car. Kagome glared at him, but suddenly grinned.

            "Fine, have it your way," she whispered in a soft, evil voice. Inuyasha's mouth formed an 'O' as he watched Kagome get back into her car and smirk at him. He titled his head in confusion as the horrified look on Souta's face came in to view. He watched through the tinted front window shield as Souta fumbled with his seatbelt. Glancing back at Kagome, he was suddenly flung forward, smack into the window. Luckily for him, it didn't crack or break—or Kagome would have had his head.

            "Wha—Kagome! Stop this damn thing right now!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome 'put the pedal to the metal' and turned a corner sharply, running a few stop signs and going through some red lights.  This caused some unwanted screeching and horns blaring loudly in the distance. "KAGOME!"

            Kagome's face was inches away from the steering wheel as she jerked it again to the right, almost hitting another driver, then to the left. Inuyasha was clutching the antenna for dear life as she came to a screeching halt in a small parking space by Souta's elementary school. Inuyasha slid off the front of the vehicle and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

            "_What'd ya do that for wench?" _ Inuyasha yelled, jumping back to his feet and grabbing Kagome by the top of her shirt, holding her up in the air.

            "Put me down, Inuyasha! I've got to take Souta to class! And for heaven's sake, this is where little kids go to school so don't be so violent!" she tried to pry his grip off of her, but she found that because of his hanyou strength, she couldn't.

            "You really shouldn't treat a lady like that," a voice said from behind them. Inuyasha set Kagome down and turned in the direction the voice had come. "Kagome, are you alright?"

            "Hojo, hey . . . how are you?" Kagome asked, slightly confused and nervous. "Is this guy bothering you?"

            "No, no. He's just a . . . friend," she forced the word through gritted teeth, "he's no threat to anyone." Inuyasha gaped at her.

            "WHAT? I can tear this guy limb from limb and you say _I'm no threat ?"_ Inuyasha snorted as he took a step in front of Kagome, ignoring her when she rolled her eyes. "And who are you? Hoe . . . something?" Inuyasha smirked.

            "Inuyasha, shut up! Don't make me use that word . . ." Kagome smiled triumphantly when she saw Inuyasha cringe at her threat. "This is Hojo, a very good friend of mine."

            Hojo bowed towards Inuyasha, which irritated him to no end. He glared at the sky as Kagome continued to talk to him.

            "So, what brings you here? I'm dropping off my little brother, Souta," Kagome said, trying to make light conversation. "You remember him, don't you?" Hojo nodded and pointed to his little sister that had hid herself behind his legs.

            "This is my little sister."

            "Hi, my name's Sora," she said in a quiet voice. Kagome smiled and nodded as she introduced herself. "I know Souta!" She exclaimed brightly. "I sit right behind him class!" she blushed, leading Kagome to believe that she had a crush on him.

            'How cute.'

            Souta was anything but amused, however. He didn't like this girl much because she was always staring at him in class and he hated that. It creeped him out. He was going to side with Inuyasha on this one. Hojo's family was just STRANGE.

            "Come on, Kagome! I'm going to be late! And what about your exam? You were in such a hurry this morning, and now you have all the time in the world? I don't get it . . ." but Souta did get it. She liked Hojo and Hojo liked her . . . and all would be fine in the world if only _he_ liked Hojo . . . 

            "Inuyasha, would you take Souta to class for me? He knows where it is, but you have to sign him in."

            "But—"

            "Don't make me—"

            "Feh." Inuyasha grunted out, folding his arms as he followed Souta up and into the elementary school. He didn't really want to leave Kagome with that 'homo' guy but if he wanted to walk the rest of his life, he had no choice. "Alright, kid, where's your classroom?"

            Souta pointed to a door a few feet away.

            "It's right there," Souta said, not really paying any attention. He was too busy worrying that Hojo and Kagome might get together, and if they went out, that girl would most likely come and visit more often . . . he scrunched up his face in disgust. He didn't want that to happen. He would do _anything_ to keep that from happening.

            He stared at Inuyasha as they stepped through the doorway.

            "Hey Souta, who is this?" asked the elderly teacher. She wore a dress that hung loosely around her body and fell down to her ankles.

            "He's my sister's friend, Inuyasha," Souta replied as he saw Inuyasha glancing out the window to where Kagome and Hojo were still talking. Hojo was getting a little too close for comfort to Kagome for either of their sakes. That was when Souta thought of something.

            "Hey Inuyasha, do you like my sister?"

            "Sure kid," Inuyasha responded without realizing what the question actually _was._ He was too busy scribbling down his name and Souta's while keeping an eye on Kagome. Souta grinned.

            'Perfect!'

            "Alright, thank you, mister—Inuyasha," the woman said as she led Souta to his seat.

            "'Bye Inuyasha!" Souta called after him, but he was already long gone . . . 

***********

            "Hey Souta, how was your day?" Kagome asked politely as she picked her little brother up from the side of the school.

            "Great, why?" he asked.

            "Nothing really." She paused. "By the way, is Sora you friend? Do you guys—" Souta snorted, much like Inuyasha. "You're starting to sound too much like Inuyasha!" Kagome said, angrily. It was bad enough when she was around Inuyasha that she had to put up with his behavior but now he was influencing her brother to do the same!

            "Doesn't matter anyway. You seeing that Hojo guy, Kagome?" Souta asked bitterly. Kagome noticed this.

            "No . . ." she said blushing. "Why? Don't you like him?" Souta stared out the window. 'Honestly? No.'

            "Sure," he bit his lips from adding more to that. "He's okay . . ." they rode in silence the rest of the way home and when they arrived, Souta immediately hopped out of the car and ran into the kitchen to fix a snack.

            "Where's Inuyasha?" he called to her, but Kagome only groaned.

            "I didn't feel like going back to feudal Japan today so I told him tomorrow on Saturday. I said I'd make it up to him by staying there for two days . . . hope mom doesn't mind," she added as an afterthought.

            That night the family, Kagome, Souta and their mother all sat together and watched the news, cartoons and comedy shows. Souta ended up falling asleep.

            "Kagome, would you mind taking your brother up to his bed for me? I've had a long day at work and I don't think I have the energy left . . ." their mom said, stroking Souta's cheek with her thumb. "Thanks," she said when Kagome nodded.

            Kagome carefully picked up Souta and carried him to his room and placed him onto his blue spreadsheets.

            'He looks so peaceful . . . lying there . . .'

            "Good night, Souta. Sweet dreams," she quietly whispered, smiling down at him.

            "Kagome?" Souta whispered groggily. "Do you like Inuyasha?" However, Kagome thought that he meant as a friend, so she just nodded and said 'yes', but he meant so much more.

            "Good night," Kagome said as she tiptoed out of the room after she pulled the blankets over him. She plopped down onto her bed and crawled under the covers. She was also exhausted and mostly from arguing with Inuyasha. He wouldn't leave her alone in school either, he had followed her around the entire day and the teachers seemed to think that he was a new foreign exchange student or something because they allowed him to stay. He kept a close eye on her and wouldn't allow Hojo to come within ten feet of her.

            Kagome sighed and quickly fell asleep.

            Souta, in the room next to hers, had gotten out of bed and was standing beside the bay window in his room. "God, please help me get my sister and Inuyasha together because they like each other a bunch, even if they won't admit it." With that, he crawled back into bed and was soon asleep, with a happy expression on his face.

******The next day

            "Get up, Kagome! Time for us to go back!" Souta opened his eyes to find Inuyasha staring down at him, irritation in his eyes.

            "Wha? What are you doing in my room, Inuyasha?" Souta rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking at the clock beside his bed. "It's seven in the morning! What are you thinking? Shouldn't you be waking up my sister and not me?" Inuyasha gave him a weird look.

            "Still dreaming there?" he mocked with a smirk.

            "What are you talking about . . ." Souta jumped out of bed, but something felt different at that moment. He looked around the room, but it wasn't his room. It was Kagome's. Just then, Souta realized that his prayer had been answered. "No God! I didn't mean this way! I meant help me by putting them together _yourself!_ Have the fates do it, _anything_ but this!" Inuyasha only raised an eyebrow and stared speechlessly as 'Kagome' ranted around the room. "No! Come on, _anything but this_!"__

*********************************************************

**A/N: ****PLEASE review!! I think this is a great story, or it will be! *knows that she has a big ego and tries to squash it* Just need reviews to keep this story going!! Well, not really. I love this story too much to just stop writing it…**

Also, check out my first Inuyasha fic, "Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?" if you haven't already! It's finished and I'm writing the sequel to it which is called "Deceitful Lies."


	2. Souta's Insight

A/n: Hey guys! Back with another chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for the many reviews I got on this ^_^ It makes me feel special.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Operation Switching Bodies**

By: d_ragon fire onna_

**Chapter Two****:** Souta's Insight

** **

            "Get up, Kagome! Time for us to go back!" Souta opened his eyes to find Inuyasha staring down at him.

            "What? What are you doing in my room, Inuyasha?" Souta rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking at the clock beside his bed. "It's seven in the morning! What are you thinking? Shouldn't you be waking up my sister and not me?" Inuyasha gave him a weird look.

            "Still dreaming there?" he mocked with a smirk.

            "What are you talking about . . ." Souta jumped out of bed, but something felt different at that moment. He looked around the room, but it wasn't his room. It was Kagome's. Just then, Souta realized that his prayer had been answered. "No God! I didn't mean this way! I meant help me by putting them together _yourself!_ Have the fates do it, _anything_ but this!" Inuyasha only raised an eyebrow and stared speechlessly as 'Kagome' ranted around the room. "No! Come on, _anything but this_!"

            "Hey Kagome, snap out of it! We gotta go shard huntin' today!!" Inuyasha couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

            "No! Why me? ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Souta continued to shout. He couldn't believe that he was inside of Kagome's body . . . then, suddenly, it hit him. He was in Kagome's body, and that meant . . . that meant that he could pretend to be _her_, giving him the chance he needed to get them together. Sure, it wasn't as perfect as if the fates had put them together and plenty more work for him, but he was willing to adjust to the situation. Now if they could just get out of there and get to Feudal Japan before his sister woke up . . .

            A shriek filled their ears from the room next to theirs. 

            'Oh no, if Kagome barges in here and says that she's Kagome, Inuyasha will start to believe her! I've got to think of something fast . . .'

            "Let's go to the Feudal Era now, alright? I think we should get started right away." Souta tried to look up convincingly at Inuyasha, but he failed miserably.

            "What's wrong with you? You never wanted to go before . . ." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and Souta slightly winced under his intense gaze.

            "I . . . want to get this whole thing over with so I won't have to go back anymore!" He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that that was not going to help the situation between Kagome and Inuyasha any, but as of that minute, he didn't have time to try and fix it; he would later. Right now he just needed Inuyasha to believe 'Kagome' was feeling better, and that he was her . . . 

            "But shouldn't you check on your brother? He just screamed." Inuyasha looked towards the closed door of Kagome's room as both 'Kagome' and Inuyasha heard the footsteps of 'Souta' getting closer each second.

            "_No_!—I mean, I'm sure sh-he's fine! Let's hurry!" Souta grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom window. The window was already open because Inuyasha had jumped in earlier, so Souta pushed Inuyasha out of it onto the large tree right outside the window and jumped out after him. "Hurry up!" Souta called down as he dropped down from the lowest branch of the tree. He dragged the baffled Inuyasha towards the well. Inuyasha shrugged off the confusion and picked up Kagome. He then hopped in with Kagome in his arms.

            "Alright, hold on tight," Inuyasha said as they fell through the well into the chaotic past. Soon after a lightshow they were on the other side and were greeted by a monk wearing a long, purple robe and a demon slayer with a large—boomerang? Souta had never seen them before, but he figured that these were the other people that Kagome had mentioned she traveled with at dinner when she was able to come home.

            "Hey Kagome," said the girl carrying the rather large boomerang on her back. Souta climbed off Inuyasha's back and landed on his feet.

            "Hey . . ." he didn't remember what Kagome called her. . . Songo, or Sanyo, something like that. Luckily, Souta was smart enough not to chance being wrong. He kept quite as she swung her arm around his shoulder and began to lead him somewhere, most likely towards the village that his sister said was just outside the well.

            "Ready to go? Kirara and Myouga gave us a lead on a couple of shards from the Shikon Jewel. They're held by weak demons so they should give us no problem. We decided that we could split up into pairs and find the shards since they're divided up among four demons," Miroku announced.

            "We?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "Who said that I agreed on that?"

            "Well sweet, dear Sango," he said, almost seductively. Souta noted her name so he would remember it later. "You didn't object to it. That means you don't care, and since you didn't care, I took it upon myself to care enough for the both of us!" Sango rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away, trying to hide the amusement in her eyes.

            "Fine, Kagome and I will go together with Shippo, and you and Inuyasha will go find the other two, alright?" Sango smiled triumphantly as a look of desperation crossed Miroku's face. He turned to Inuyasha for help, but Inuyasha just scowled and shrugged.

            "I can go with Inuyasha," Souta said, trying to get him and Inuyasha alone so he could start his plan to get them together. Like he said before, he would do anything to keep Hojo's sister, Sora, and Hojo himself away from him and Kagome at all cost . . . well,_ almost anything. He wouldn't kiss him . . . Souta gagged at the thought._

            Sango gasped. Not only was she shocked that Kagome would put her with the perverted monk, _all alone_, but also that she had _volunteered_ to go with Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to be sharing the same astonishment as the others. Even Miroku seemed too shocked to grin.

            "Kagome?" said the flabbergasted Sango. Souta then remembered that Miroku was some sort of perverted human that couldn't keep his hands to himself. Souta sweatdropped.

            'Let's see . . . Kagome wouldn't make her go by herself with him, so . . . wait! The fox demon thing! What was his name again . . . Shippo?'

            "Shippo can go with you!" Souta said quickly, praying to God that granted his 'wish' that he didn't mess up on the name. 

            "But-" Sango began to say, but Miroku cut in, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

            "We've got to stop by Kaede's village and check up on Shippo. He's not feeling very well. It must have been something he ate because he was feeling fine until after dinner last night . . . that means that you and I, darling, are to go together . . . _alone_." Sango groaned, but Miroku seemed oblivious to it. He was too thrilled to even care.

            Souta sweatdropped again and smiled nervously because Sango sent a cold, vengeful glare his way. He waved his hand in front of his body to break her death glare.

            "Now that that's settled, let's go. We'll stop by the old hag's place, so don't worry about it." Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb onto his back. "You guys know the exact location of those two shards, right?" Sango nodded.

            "Yeah, besides, Kirara's coming with us and she can help a bit. We'll be fine without you two." Sango then called out the name of her pet Kirara, which, to Souta's amazement, had suddenly grown ten times the size before, and jumped onto its back. Miroku was about to climb on too, but he made a _big_ mistake when he fell 'accidentally' onto her, so Sango forced him to walk beside them. She didn't trust his hands when they had a mind of their own. 

            Inuyasha and Kagome took this opportunity to leave. They jumped from tree to tree towards the old village.

            "Hey Kagome, what's gotten into you today? You always go with Sango. And what the hell were you tryin' to pull this morning . . . " Inuyasha paused as he landed onto the ground on the outskirts of the village. Souta was ready to get off his back, but this time Inuyasha didn't put him down.

            "I—wasn't feeling very well this morning, that's all—and—" Souta racked his brain for another excuse to add to that, "and the dream I had last night felt so real that when I woke up, I still thought I was dreaming . . . ya know?" Souta watched Inuyasha's facial expression change from a puzzled one to that of a smug, amused one.

             Souta finally got off of him and started sauntering into the village, Inuyasha right behind him. Souta began to take in all he saw . . . he knew that they were looking for this woman called Kaede, but he didn't know where she was. She sounded old and important, though, leading him to believe that she might have been in one of the houses over on the other side of the village.

            "Where do ya think you're goin'?" Inuyasha laughed tauntingly behind him. Souta froze.

            "Uh—nowhere?" he replied timidly.

            "Stupid wench—" Souta cringed. He had never heard Inuyasha call his sister _that_ before, (even though Inuyasha said it to Kagome while they were driving, Souta was inside the car and couldn't hear what he said), "have you forgotten where the old hag lives already?" Souta turned around to face Inuyasha. Maybe he wasn't the person he thought he was . . . maybe Inuyasha was exactly what Kagome called him; a bastard. Souta's anger boiled up inside of him. He couldn't just stand there anymore!

            "Don't you _ever_ call my sister that again!" Souta shouted, drawing a lot of attention to them from the village people. Inuyasha seemed to back off a bit after that.

            "What do ya mean, 'sister'?" Inuyasha inquired, and Souta froze, but then the hanyou suddenly scowled. "Why are you calling Kaede your sister? I know you're Kikyo's reincarnation and Kaede is Kikyo's sister and all, but . . . I mean, Kaede is old, and . . ." Inuyasha seemed sorry, Souta decided, even though he was sorry for the wrong thing.

            "Don't worry about it," Souta waved it off. He was grateful that Inuyasha hadn't noticed what he really meant by 'sister'. 

            "Inuyasha! Kagome! Ye must come here now, so I can tell ye what kinds of demons ye will be facing," called an old woman standing in front of an old temple.

            And just because he was still angry with Inuyasha, Souta mumbled under his breath (so only the half-breed could hear), "Inuyasha, your village wants their idiot back." Inuyasha muttered something, but Souta's delicate ears didn't seem to catch it.

            Kaede had light gray hair, pulled back into a very loose bun, and a patch over one eye. Souta followed as they walked causally into the shrine.

            'This is pretty cool!'      

            They all took a seat around a bed, where a fox laid unmoving.

            "Kagome can locate the shards. We don't need you to tell us were they are," Inuyasha stated, but Kaede shook her head.

            "Not for the shards of the jewel, Inuyasha, but for Shippo," she said, pointing to the fox. Shippo stirred slightly, but was suddenly as still as a cold stone again. His fur was thin, and he was limp.

            "Is he alright?" Souta asked her, but she shook her head again. That wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. "But—"

            "Don't worry child, ye can save him from certain doom if ye catches the demon that poisoned him and ye bring the antidote that the demon was carrying back here before sunset." Souta gazed down at the trembling fox. He wanted to help the little demon.

            "Alright," he looked at Inuyasha. "We'll get the antidote _before_ we go find the shards . . ." Souta wasn't sure exactly what a shard was, but he did hear a little bit about it from Kagome. He also knew that his big sister could locate them because one time he had tried to hide the jewel from her, but she was able to locate it _very quickly even though he had buried it outside in the backyard…_

            "Ye not need to worry about Inuyasha disagreeing. A shard is with the demon that holds the antidote." Inuyasha stopped grumbling and stood up suddenly, as if he had been sitting on fire.

            "Alright, then what are we waitin' for? Let's go," he said, starting to leave the room. "I want to get this over with—besides, the brat doesn't look like he'll last much longer." Inuyasha added. 

            'Inuyasha DOES care about his friends, even though he calls them names. That's just the way he is, I guess . . .'

            "Not that I care!" Souta sweatdropped. Inuyasha swooped down and picked him up. "You're walkin' too slow. It'd be faster if I carried you."

            Souta stared down at the back of Inuyasha's silvery-white hair, deep in thought. 

            'Inuyasha really isn't that bad of a person. I still think he's better for Kagome than that Hojo guy, anyways. There was just something wrong with him . . . and Inuyasha and Kagome . . .'

            It just felt right as he said it. Besides, it wasn't everyday that you get to meet someone as cool as the hanyou, and get to hang out with him. If they did hook up, Inuyasha would probably be hanging around more often, which was something that Souta liked.

            'As long as he treats Kagome with the respect she deserves, 'cause I want her to be happy. She's the best sister in the whole world, and she deserves the best.'

            "Do you sense a shard nearby?" Inuyasha asked him, glancing back as they jolted through the trees. Souta closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He should be able to locate a shard. Kagome could, and he was in her body . . . 

            "Over there," he said with certainty. "By the mountains . . ."

*************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: PLEASE review! It really means a lot to me and all… critiques are always welcomed. Also, if I make a big mistake about anything in this fic, like if I got some of the Inuyasha anime wrong, or if I say something was going to happen, but it didn't, please feel free to tell me this so I can hopefully fix it. Any questions you have just email me at kawaiianime88@hotmail.com, or just leave it in a review with your email somewhere.

*cough* anyways, I'd really like to thank my editor, CP (a.k.a. ceramicprincess). Btw, check out her GREAT fics! (especially my fav., The Careeohke Machine, which she KNOWS is spelled wrong, and it is for a reason). It's REALLY good and well-written.


	3. Sit, Inuyasha! Sit!

AN: Hey ^_^ dragon fire onna again. Sorry for such the LONG delay, but let's just say I needed a small break from this fic. It shouldn't take me that long to type another chapter again. Not six months at least ^^;;

Thanks to those who reviewed, by the way. I'm going to start leaving comments to individual people who reviewed the chapter before.

**************************************************

**Operation Switching Bodies**

By: dragon fire onna

**Chapter 3:** Sit, Inuyasha! Sit!

         "Sango…" Miroku liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue, so he said it again. Sango turned to him and blinked. "Sango…" Miroku repeated, not even looking at her.

         "_What?_" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You've been saying my name nonstop for the past five minutes!" However, Miroku wasn't even paying attention to her, as he said her name again. Sango glared at him. "And now you're not even listening to me!! What is your _problem_?"

         "Sango…and Miroku…I like the sound of that. Miroku and Sango," Miroku whispered to 'himself'. Sango sighed slightly in despair. It was no use trying to get through to him. A 'Sango and Miroku' couple was never going to happen, not now, and not even if a million years went by. His lecherous ways were just too much for her to handle, though she despised the thought of not being with him.

         "Come on, Houshi. Kirara went this way…" And she left him, trudging through a few bushes, heavy with thorns. There was no clear trail, at least none that had come into view, so they were forced to make their own, slashing away at anything that stood in their path.

         "Hey Sango?" Miroku called after her when he was losing her. Sango didn't bother turning around this time, giving Miroku no choice but to catch up with her. He leaped over to her. "Is my presence that much of an annoyance to you?" Sango frowned deeply and didn't answer. "Sango, I'm talking to you." Miroku pouted playfully.

         "You mean you're actually going to say something besides my name?" she muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes to herself. Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

         "What do you mean?" He innocently questioned. Sango sighed and picked up her pace to try and get away from Miroku, but he followed with the same swiftness as she did. The rest of the way on their walk, they were silent, neither saying a word to the other.

         "Never mind, let's just get this over with." Sango halted at the base of a long rope bridge, seemingly put up over a hundred years ago. Moss was wedged into all the little cracks of the twine. Sango was a little afraid to cross old rope bridges because they swayed and creaked as you walked across them, but she gathered all the courage within her. She shivered, willing herself to cross it and not look down. Below was a river, but it ran smoothly without any interruption from jagged rocks.

         "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, with genuine concern for her in his voice. However, Sango missed the concern deep within his response.

         "Nothing," she replied, taking a deep breath as she started across the bridge. The bridge was suddenly much longer than she remembered it being, and she found herself glancing down more often than she liked. They were already high up, but the large river below them seemed so tiny that it only made the bridge feel as though it was far above the ground.

         Sango gulped and the hue of her skin left her.

         "Sango! Go, hurry! I can sense something…" Miroku warily glanced back where they had just been walking. There was something headed their way, from both sides of the bridge, and whether it was friend or foe, he wasn't sure. The only thing he did know was that if they needed to fight, the bridge was _definitely_ not the place to do so. 

         "Houshi-sama, what's wrong," Sango couldn't get rid of the shaking in her voice. She unconsciously gripped the slimy ropes and peered into the forest ahead of her, dreading Miroku's next words.

         "It's too late. They're here," Miroku stated with little hope. Sango and Miroku came back to back to each other, each taking a side of the skinny, but deathly long bridge. They were caught right in the middle.

         "Ar-are these the ones holding the jewel shard?" Sango asked, reaching back for her weapon, the Katana. 

         "I don't think so, but I'm not sure," he answered, holding his staff out in front of him. "Be careful when swinging that thing or you might accidentally cut the ropes." Sango glared at him, but decided to put the Katana away for now. "Better safe than sorry."

         "If Kagome was here, she'd be able to tell us," Sango mentioned, only insinuating slightly Miroku's uselessness at that moment.

         "Don't worry, I don't think they'll give us too much trouble. It's the bridge that worries me. I don't think it can stand a whole battle." Just as he finished his sentence, a pack of wolf demons appeared at both ends of the bridge. They growled and bared their sharp and bloody fangs at the two. Slowly the mutts advanced on them, snarling for all they were worth, going in pairs down towards them.

         "If we die, it's your fault," Sango yelled accusingly as the wolves were only yards away. 

         "Mine?" Miroku protested in surprise, "Who do you think you'd be safer with anyway? Kagome or I?" Miroku smirked.

         "Safer from what? You or the wolves?" Sango softly laughed as her stance deepened.

         "Very funny." Miroku said hurtfully and looked back. "You seem to have overcome your fear of heights and this bridge."

         "Who said I ever feared them?" Sango asked with an inflated ego. Then, as if one mass, together all the wolves sprang at them. Sango managed to knock a few away from her and the monk, sending them flying off into the river below. She used her Katana as a shield. Miroku's luck was not as good as Sango's, however.

         Suddenly, they all backed off and Miroku and Sango looked at each other, sharing a knowing look; their pack leader was close by. A tall man, most likely the head of the horde, stepped forth from the shadowy trees. He reminded them of Kouga a little, but was a bit rounder in face and the stomach. He wore the same type of clothing and had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail.

         "Do you think he's part of Kouga's tribe?" Sango whispered lowly so the demon wouldn't hear her.

         "I don't think so…" Miroku responded, his eyes watching every movement the man-demon made. Miroku was startled when he grinned at them, a knife glinting in his hand, and cut one side of the rope.

         "Houshi!" Sango screamed as the bridge tilted to one side. She clung to Miroku's legs as he was the only one that was still holding onto the bridge.

         "Don't worry Sango, I'm not going to let you fall!" Miroku reached down with one strong arm and pulled her up next to him. He put one arm around her, peering over to the man. 

         "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sango loudly cursed, angered by the sight of him. The demon just smiled again and nodded, directing their eyes to the other end of the bridge. 

         "Hold on Sango…this isn't going to be pleasant," he began, narrowing his eyes on the other wolf demon at the other side. They both placed their knives dangerously close to the only other rope still attached to the posts

         Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and held her close to him…and they fell.

******* With Inuyasha and Kagome (Souta)

         "Hey Kagome, do ya mind?" Inuyasha growled from above. He was in a tall tree and 'Kagome' was trying to climb up there with him, without much luck. The last time Souta had fallen he had accidentally grabbed Inuyasha's foot and brought him down with him. Now Inuyasha sat with his legs tucked into his chest and up on a higher branch, completely out of his reach.

         "Well, can you help me get up then?" Souta asked grudgingly. Inuyasha smirked. There was no way that he was going to let the girl up in the tree with him. Souta glared menacingly at him. "I just want to sit down and talk—" Souta never got to finish his sentence because Inuyasha fell from the tree, snapping the branch in half.

         Souta watched Inuyasha with confusion (and slight amusement). Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground. 'Ouch…that's gotta hurt.'

         After about twelve seconds, Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground.

         "Wha'd ya do that for!!" Inuyasha growled, picking Souta up by his shirt. The young 'boy' clutched Inuyasha's hand and tried to pull it from him. Eventually he persuaded him to put him _gently_ down.

         "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't make you fall from the tree, dummy! Don't blame me because you're lame!" Souta turned his back on the hanyou. Becoming annoyed, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and willed himself not to do anything that he might end up regretting later.

         "You know exactly what you did, wench—" Souta cringed "—so don't play it off like you have no idea!"

         "All I said was I wanted to sit an—" Souta watched as the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed violently and pulled him down once again. This time when Inuyasha was free again, he had a mouthful of dirt. "Oh…" was all he said. Inuyasha snarled and lunged at him, but Souta dodged him with the speed of someone running for their life.

         "You stupid—"

         "SIT!" Souta's (or more like Kagome's) voice rang out into the afternoon air. This time he didn't wait around to see the hanyou's reaction to it. After all, Inuyasha _was_ half demon and could rip him to shreds if he was pushed far enough.

         'So that's how Kagome stays in control of him. It's a good thing she has that word though, or I don't know how long she'd last here in the feudal era.'

         Souta ran through the wooded areas encountering few to no open spots. He slowed when he reached the end. Traveling uphill on a mountain wasn't easy in his sister's body. Perhaps she needed to work out a bit more; she was getting kind of chubby. Souta made a mental note to tell her so if she let him live after this little escapade.

         "Kagome!" The hanyou was catching up quickly, following her with his demon senses and thirst for revenge. 

         "Shh!" Souta hissed at him when he came to a halt beside him. Inuyasha's anger depleted from his body all at once.

         "What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

         "I think I see something glowing…it's over there in that cave…I just saw something move." Souta crouched behind a small bush and looked over to Inuyasha. "What should we do?"

         "WE—" Inuyasha stressed the we "—ain't gonna do _anything_." Souta frowned at him.

         "What do you mean?" he asked hotly.

         "I mean that _you're_ going to tell me where the shard is located in his body and then _I'm_ going to go retrieve it. Got it?" Inuyasha waited for Kagome to tell him where the shard was. When he didn't get an answer, he glanced at her and noticed a stubborn, determined look on her face. "Well?" he asked, agitated.

         "You forget that one of those demons has the antidote from our friend! I'm not going to trust you alone with it! You'll probably just slice through it on accident with your sword."

         Inuyasha gave up with a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this. Once she had an idea, Kagome always stuck to it, no matter what. However, little did Inuyasha know that determination just happened to run in the family.

         "Why do you always have to argue?" Souta questioned half-heartedly. "I'm coming and that's _final_!" Souta finished with the air of someone who had accomplished something.

         "Feh!" Inuyasha muttered to himself; this was going to be a long day. "Just get on my back already!" The half-ling placed his arms behind him to hold her up.

         "I'm ready…"

----------------------- To the Reviewers

**Jupiter's Light:** Thanks a bunch ^_^ I'm really sorry for the long time update, but hopefully I don't disappoint you again.

**Soya:** *sweatdropped* um…I told you at school? *shrugs* And of course you thought that village idiot comment was funny…I thought of it! *inside joke*

**^-^Miko^-^:** worried at first? Hmm…I hope I don't worry you again.

**Sammy V.: **updated! Sorry for the delay, Sammy. Glad you like this fic.

**The Random Queen:** I thought this idea was really cute too ^^;;I hope you're enjoying this just as much as me.

**ShadowCrawler:** Thanks for the compliment! It means a lot!!

**Little Brat: **Sorry for the long update. Hoped you found this to your liking.

**chichibean: **lol, well this was kind of a slow chapter…maybe. Inuyasha and Souta haven't begun to fight yet, and Miroku and Sango are falling to their doom because of some wolf demons…yep. It's a slow chapter.

**Rin the Kitsune:** I've always loved Souta ^_^ though he doesn't act like this in the anime, I figured this was a nice way to portray him.

**Ameneko: **lol, glad you liked it ^_^

**BC1: **Thanks a lot J! I'm glad you love this ^_^

**************************************************

AN: Okay, thanks again peeps ^_^ **PLEASE review**…you have _no_ idea how much it keeps me writing half the time and gives me the confidence to continue. If you like this story, then please review. If you don't, then if you could tell me why, that would be greatly appreciated. I might become a better writer for it anyways.


End file.
